blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Sniper
|-|Axis= |image of Story= Yegor Zimov Biography.jpg|Allies Fabio Bellini Biography.jpg|Axis |Story= Allies= |-|Axis= }} The Sniper is the fifth class in Blitz Brigade and is unlocked at rank 30. He has 500 health points and is very fast compared to the soldier. This class is specifically designed to kill people from a distance and is made for long range combat, but is bad at close range. He's is for now extremely fast and can go to sniper spots very quickly. The further away, the harder it is to hit other players. It costs 110 diamonds to early unlock this class. Infravision The Sniper can activate the Infravision ultra ability, which gives him the possibility to see all enemies through walls, marked in red and he will be able to use a skinned version of the Last Word with the lasers and sound effects of the Magma Rifle during the time the ability is active. Note that every bullet only deals 200 damage to an enemy while using this ability, unless it's a headshot. The damage can be increased from the fusion menu, but choosing enemies at the right distance is important too. Different than the abilities of other classes, this is not great to use as defense as the sniper always need to be in a safe zone before activating. The ability can be a great use for Capture The Flag mode to kill opponents that are stealing a flag and nearly reached theirs. Primary Weapons The Sniper's primaries are all sniper rifles with a very high damage. They can be used at very large distances, but keep in mind that aiming from too far can make it difficult to hit the target. It's of course possible to aim down sight and zoom in or out with the primary weapons made for the Sniper. The Kemp Type 77 is the default primary for the Allies Sniper and the CWM M03 for the Axis Sniper. Secondary Weapons With exception of one, the Secondary weapons are all pistols. The soldier shares the same pistols. They can be used at slow targets or at close range, when being out of ammo or being confronted with close range combat. As for the soldier weapons, it is possible to aim down sight with secondary Sniper weapons. The only weapon that can't is The Viper's Fangs, which is shared with the Stealth. The Allies Sniper has the BB 23 and the Axis Sniper has the Berkel Carbine. Melee Weapons Like the most melee weapons, there isn't much to say. The default weapons like Spearhead for the Allies Sniper and the Piercer for the Axis Sniper are both knives. However, The Knocker is a metal pipe, the Melon Smasher a baton and the Desperate Measure a broken sniper rifle with nails on it. Strategy As a Sniper, try not to get spotted by opponents and don't forget to switch from sniper spots regularly; the enemy will notice a player after some time seeking and certainly see one's position on their mini-map if he fired. If you do end up in a tight spot make sure to change to a secondary weapon so that you can surprise and finish them off more easily or at least have a chance against them. Try not to scope for to long at open places if there is no target, because it's impossible to see the rest of the map and when scoping, players will be unaware of their surroundings. So make sure you're sniping at high spots or between buildings. Also keep in mind that the enemy shields will still lower the amount of damage you do, a headshot is not an insta-kill. There are instances where 2-3 headshots are required to finish off an enemy. Last thing to know is to only shoot if you have a clear shot, as you do not have a lot of bullets in the clip and you do not want to get caught while reloading. So make sure the enemy is not invincible before you shoot, using invincibility tonics will make them glow as if they have just spawned. Category:Classes